Yet Another Sayjiin Love Story
by Bulma Chan
Summary: Yeah! Chapter 3! Now we find out why Bulma always picks fights with our Sayjiin prince....
1. Kitchen Catastrophe

                 Alright! Bulma Chan is back! That's right, I didn't fall of the face of the earth, and I haven't died (obviously…). Well, I'm happy to be back, and even though I'm not bearing any new chapters to 'Life', which I wasn't happy with anyway,  I am proud to introduce a new fic. I'm not sure how many of you even remember me, since it's been over a year since I've shown face. I don't have any good excuses to give you about my absence, but I am back! I have never stopped reading on fanfiction.net and I love all the authors here, especially Selinity Jade, Ditchertypersonbum, Pudgoose, and few others.  You see,  today I went and read a couple of my old fics, 'Bulma and Vegeta' and 'Just Another Sayjiin Love Story'. It made me think of how much I missed writing and the reviews. So, for the fans of my last two hits, (if you guys still even read on this sight, it's been a while) Here is my newest baby, please enjoy!

                                                  ****

                      _Yet Another Sayjiin Love Story_

Bulma awoke with a start as her head hit the table for fifth time that night. She glanced at the screwdriver in her hand and then at her coffee mug. She reached for the mug and tried to take a sip.

          Empty again! She thought. 

          She sighed as she set down the screwdriver and stood up. She stretched and grabbed her coffee mug.

          "Time for another refill.." She said. Yawning, she trudged out of the lab to the kitchen. Upon entering she was surprised to see someone already sitting at the table.

          "What are you doing up this late?" She asked him.

          "I could ask the same of you." He said.

          "Yeah, well, I asked first." 

          "So?"

          "So answer my question."

          "No." 

          Bulma looked at him.

          "Why?"

          He lifted his head to look at her.

          "Because I don't want to."

          Bulma rolled her eyes at him.

          "Well, I was just working on a new prototype for the Capsule Corp."

          He stared at her.

          "That's nice, but I didn't ask."

          Bulma stared back at him.

          "Yes you did…"

          He smirked at her.

          "No I didn't. I said I _could ask. But I didn't." _

          Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.

          "You are such an ass, Vegeta."

          Vegeta's smirk widened.

          "Thanks."

          Bulma glared at him.   

          "That wasn't a complement."

          Vegeta shrugged, but kept the smirk.

          Bulma "humphed" and made her way over to the coffee maker. Vegeta watched her with the unconscious smirk still on his face.

          Another argument in my favor, weakling! 

          Bulma refilled her mug, added sugar and cream, and then walked out the door, headed back for her lab. She was unaware of Vegeta's eyes following her.

          "Such a weakling…." He said to himself. 

                                                        ****

          Bulma sipped the hot coffee and lifted the screwdriver again. She began to work on the prototype, but her neck couldn't seem to be able to support her head, and eventually, it fell to the table. Bulma just didn't have energy to lift it again, so she let it lay there and soon she soon drifted to sleep.

                                                ****

          Vegeta sat up in the chair. He finished his 'snack' and walked back to the gravity chamber. Trying to reach super sayjiin was hard work. Still, someone had to do it—someone besides that third class 'Goku'. Vegeta snarled at the thought. Imagine somebody as stupid, sensitive and naive as that Goku ascending before he, the prince of the whole Sayjiin race for crying out loud, could do it! Oh, he'd been confident enough about having the ability to become a super sayjiin while he was on Namek, but how wrong he'd been! Snuffed out like a candle by Frieza, while asking Goku to achieve what Vegeta had not, to finish what Vegeta had started. Goku witnessed his weakness and defeat from Frieza. The humiliation of it all! That was part of the problem that Vegeta had with Goku, after all. It was one thing for Goku to be stronger than he was, if that where all, Vegeta could have handled it. He wouldn't have been entirely happy, but he would have been able to cope. No, it was that Goku had the strength and so much more. 

          That was the thing, Goku had something that he did not, and it irritated Vegeta to no end. But…. Here was another problem…. Vegeta wasn't sure what Goku had that made him so insanely jealous. He just knew, that whatever it was, it was one of the things that drove Vegeta over the edge on his training. It seemed to push Goku as well. 

          Aaaaarrrggghhhh! If only I knew! Vegeta screamed in his mind. 

          If only I knew the source of his strength!   And with that thought in his mind, driving him, he turned the gravity machine up to 100G's and began another rigorous training routine. 

                                                ****

          Bulma's eyes flew open and her head shot up from the desk.

          "Oooohhhhhh….." She groaned. Bulma raised her hands to her eyes and rubbed them vigorously. 

          "Coffee…. Where..?" She glanced sleepily around and, spying her coffee cup next to her notepad, reached out and grabbed it. She took a sip and then abruptly spat it out.

          "Bleh! It's cold!" She glanced down inside the cup. The milk had settled to the bottom, and her coffee had seemed to thicken. 

          What? I couldn't have been asleep that long! What time is it? Bulma glanced at her watch, 8:15 in the morning.. Where did the time go?

          Probably out the window, while I was sleeping! She grumbled to herself. Anyway, it was breakfast time. Late breakfast time. Usually her mother had already made breakfast and served it to Vegeta and her father by now. Bulma, being a 'late sleeper' (if you can call sleeping until about eight each day 'late' really) was not usually  present at these early meals. Bulma would make her own breakfast, most of the time it was cold cereal, she wasn't a big eater in the early morning hours.

          Bulma stretched in her chair and stood up, immediately being hit by a wave of dizziness. She gripped the desk until it passed, berating herself for falling asleep in the lab, now she would have a cramped neck the rest of the day.

          She walked toward the door, grabbing her coffee mug to bring with her, she really needed a fresh cup. Yawning, she made her way to the main kitchen, where her mother was probably up and washing dishes from earlier.

                                                ****

          Bulma was of course, surprised to see Vegeta and her father still in the kitchen.

          "What are you still doing here?" She asked, not really directing the question at either Vegeta or her father. Dr. Briefs chose to answer it.

          "Your mother and I woke up late, she only started cooking about twenty minutes ago, but it's almost done. She's only cooking for you and Vegeta though."

          Bulma looked mildly surprised. "Why's that? Aren't you eating daddy? And what about mom?"

          "I have to go into the City Office today, I was just about to leave when you came in. As for your mother, she has some friend or another she has to go visit, you'll have to ask her for details, she was telling me about it while I was trying to fix my new invention—and- well- you know how I get when I'm working on machines." He grinned, and Bulma returned the smile.

          "Yeah, I know dad." 

          With that, Dr. Briefs grabbed the toast he'd been waiting for and made his exit, just as his wife was coming in with two huge platters of food. One of bacon and pancakes, and one of eggs and sausage- both apparently for Vegeta. Mrs. Briefs was also carrying one smaller plate for Bulma, and told her daughter to pile it up with whatever she wanted from both trays of food. Bulma, however, took one look at platters and decided all she really wanted was some cereal.           

          Mrs. Briefs looked a little disappointed.

          "But Bulma dear! I cooked some of that for you!"

Bulma laughed, "Don't worry mom, I don't think any of it's going to go to waste!" She glanced at Vegeta who was busy loading his plate as full as he could with sausage, pancakes, and eggs. Seeing he had no room on his plate for the bacon, he just pulled the huge platter closer so he could snatch some off whenever he felt the need. Bulma wrinkled her nose slightly, some of the eating habits of this man…. Her mother tapped her on the shoulder, as if to bring her back to reality. 

          "Stop drooling over Vegeta, dear, and get yourself a bowl." 

Bulma snapped her head back toward her mother at the same time Vegeta (who had been listening to the conversations, but wasn't really interested until the last statement) looked up sharply from his plate.  Bulma's mother immediately realized her mistake in making the silly comment. 

Here comes another argument.. She groaned to herself..

Vegeta glanced toward Bulma, an amused glint in his eye and corner of his mouth twitching upward.

          "Yes, woman, stop drooling over me. It's quite sickening."

Bulma then glared at Vegeta, "I wasn't drooling over you, you slime ball! I was watching your disgusting eating habits with more than a little repulsion!"

          Vegeta narrowed his eyes and scowled. Mrs. Briefs decided this was good time to leave and get back to kitchen, she sneaked out  while Vegeta made his reply.

          "If they disturbed you so, then why didn't you stop watching me, you foolish woman?" Then he relaxed a little, and cut Bulma off before she could make some smart retort.

          " I know. It's because I'm simply so handsome and godlike that you couldn't tear your eyes away." He purred.

          Bulma got rather red in the face. But then she too, relaxed a bit and smiled slightly at him.

          "You're  right…"

 Vegeta's eyes widened a bit in surprise, she was giving in so easily?  But then he gave her a full smirk of satisfaction. His purring grew even louder, like some kind of big cat. It sounded to Bulma as though he was very pleased with himself.

          Well look out Veggie head, I'm about to burst that little self-satisfied bubble! She smirked evilly to herself.

          "You're right, I just couldn't tear my eyes away, though not because you're handsome Veggie."

          This got his attention, he sat up straighter and his eyes narrowed and darkened, so she was going to fight back after all. He was about to speak, but Bulma cut him off. 

          "It was more like a morbid fascination, like a train wreck! You can't bear to look, yet somehow you can't take your eyes off of it." As if to back up this statement, she opened her eyes a little wider and stared him full into _his eyes._

          "As for godlike, I suppose it could be true. But I wouldn't brag about it, the only god that eats like that is Buddha!" And with that, she whirled around and stalked out of the kitchen and out of the house, leaving Vegeta sputtering in anger, confusion, and a little amusement.

 Well, He thought, beginning to grin, that was fun. How…. Sayjiin like of her…  He leaned back in his chair, his eyes half closed, he seemed more relaxed. But there was that evil smirk on his face as he watched her through the window, her hips swaying. He could almost hear her laughing, and how full of self-satisfaction it was too, not unlike himself a few moments ago. He bared his teeth in a barbaric smile. She thought she won did she? Well she better think again, there was always the next argument, this game was never over!

          Still, as he watched her, he couldn't help that his eyes softened ever so slightly.       

          Vegeta shook his head and sat back up the chair. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that blue -haired siren. His breakfast was getting cold. He began to eat again—but a little slower and a bit more delicately than before.

                                                ****

_          Yes, okay, I haven't written anything lately. I'm sure it's purty durn obvious. But please, if you liked the start of this new fic, tell me by reviewing and e-mailing me. I love to hear what you guys think, and yes, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM is accepted, but please don't flame me, I'm delicate. Anyway, I need your feedback, for… inspiration on the next chapter. Oh, and for all of you who remember reading my last few fics, I hoped you noticed that my spelling has improved! Still not perfect, but rite has been made right along with a few other things. J Thanks People!_

                                                       Love, 

                                                                   ~Bulma Chan~


	2. Java Jive

                 Alright! Chapter Two! Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed last time. It really does mean a lot to us authors to know what people think about our work. So for all the people who reviewed, this one's for you! J

                                                ****

                             _Yet Another Sayjiin Love Story_

Bulma made her way across the compound, a gleeful (and somewhat malicious) smirk on her face. Oh, how good it felt to get the best of Vegeta! That incredibly obnoxious man, who thought he was Kami's gift to the universe! She hoped that their little conversation had brought captain ego down a notch or two. She may not be able to beat him physically, but she could darn sure challenge him mentally. 

          She went on thinking like this, giving herself mental pats on the back for being on her toes this morning in the dining area. Ha! Maybe that Vegeta would think twice about making fun of her again! That sort of thing. 

          Once again she was back at her desk in the lab, and was a little sorry to be there. Not that she didn't enjoy her work, but she had been there all night for crying out loud! Maybe she should take a longer break. Breakfast wasn't enough. She reached for her coffee mug. 

          It wasn't there. Oops! She'd left it in the kitchen, and because her argument with Vegeta had been the only thing occupying her mind while she was there (and, admittedly, after she had left) she had completely forgotten to refill her mug and get herself some breakfast. 

          Bulma walked over to the window and looked uneasily over toward the house. Did she really want to go back to kitchen? Vegeta might not be finished with his breakfast yet, and she didn't really want to risk another confrontation. Not that she didn't think she wouldn't win it but… Could Vegeta be angry with her? Might he want a little payback? Bulma wouldn't blame him if he did; she would if Vegeta had said those kinds of things to her! Better give it some time to cool. Instead she could just go down the street and get some food at the little shop there. Yes, that was a good idea. And, by this point, she really was starting to get hungry.

          Bulma grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

                                                ****

            Vegeta had just finished his breakfast (both of the platters, plus two chocolate donuts, a cup of cocoa, and a glass of milk J) and was headed out the door. He couldn't train directly after he had eaten, it gave him horrible stomach cramps (not that he couldn't handle the pain, he just got more out of his training when he was at his complete best), so he made his way over to a stately elm that was on the Briefs property. He liked to sit there after meals and observe the people walking by. The particular branch he enjoyed happened to hang directly over the sidewalk that went past Capsule Corporation. People where always coming and going down it, and since no one ever bothered to look up, he could enjoy a sense of invisibility while still being able to overlook the busy little walkway. He never ceased to be amused by humans. There was always something interesting about watching these people just walk by. Some people dressed funny, (AN: How can he judge how people dress? He has no sense of earth fashion! Remember when they met future Trunks? PINK shirt and YELLOW pants?! Bulma, what where you thinking when you made him wear that? Even I'm not THAT cruel!! And Vegeta, why would you even agree to wearing something so atrocious?! *Ahem*, sorry. I'm done with my spiel.), and some of the younger ones walked around with strange contraptions over their head, loud music blaring into their ears. (AN: Eh, hee-hee, guilty!) Other people walked their animals around out here, mostly dogs and cats, but one older woman he frequently saw had small, golden monkey that she walked with a leash. (AN: Wouldn't it be cool to have a monkey? Okay, I'm sorry! Last authors note until the end, I swear!) 

          This is where Vegeta happened to be when Bulma was making her way back to the compound after buying a bagel and late from Java Jive, a little café down the street. It was still fairly early, and there weren't many people walking along the sidewalk. Bulma, just like everyone else, didn't bother to look up, so Vegeta noticed her first.

          A wicked grin spread across his face. Pay back time! He thought.

                                                ****

          Bulma was busy fiddling with the top on her latte. Why where these things so gosh darn hard to open? Did these people not want the customer to drink their coffee? She growled in annoyance, tugging harder at the plastic. It ripped open suddenly and sloshed over the side, her hand, and then to the ground. Bulma yelped in pain. She glared at the Styrofoam cup, as if it had been all it's own fault. Then she sighed.

          At least it didn't get on my cloths. 

          Suddenly she heard a thump behind her. With a startled squeal she whirled around, sloshing the hot coffee over her hand again. She gave a small yell of pain and abruptly dropped the cup.

          "Damn it Vegeta!" She glared hard at him, and then looked down at the icky sight of her cup, lying in pool of hot coffee.

          "That was my latte you made spill all over my hand! That hurt! And then you made me drop it too, you stupid jerk!"

          Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. 

          "It isn't my fault if you're startled so easily. Besides, you dropped the cup, not me, it's your own fault."

          Bulma's face reddened in anger.

          "Listen up pal, YOU startled me by jumping out of that tree, what the hell where you doing up there anyway? You like to scare strangers?" She shook her head and put her hand up to her temple while closing her eyes. Before Vegeta could reply, she continued.

          "No, I don't care. But because you scared me I spilled my coffee, then I dropped it, it's a reaction to pain. So, indirectly, it was your fault, you obnoxious son of a bitch."

          Vegeta glared at her. Then he turned his head sideways and stuck his nose in the air.

          "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? What does it matter who spilled your insignificant drink? Can't you get another?"

          She opened her eyes to glare at him.

          "Oh, sure. Get another one. Well I don't want another one! I wanted that one!" She pointed to the sorry puddle of cooling liquid on the pavement.

          Vegeta couldn't believe this woman. What the hell was her problem? It was just a cup of coffee for kami's sake!  He shot her a nasty grin.

          "I hope you have a straw then, that's the only way you'll be enjoying this beverage!" 

          With a wicked cackle he started to walk past her. Bulma whirled around and grabbed his arm. Surprised, he turned back to face her.

          "You! You did this on purpose! To get back at me for earlier!" She accused him angrily. 

          Vegeta snorted.

"Don't insult me woman! If I had wanted to get back at you, don't you think I'd come up with something a little more hard hitting than spilled coffee?" 

          Bulma was practically seething. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Vegeta suddenly burst out laughing.

          "It's not funny!" Bulma yelled at him. He looked down at her and cracked a small smile. His voice softening, he said to her,

          "Silly girl, why are you so upset? It's just a cup of coffee. Didn't your mother ever teach you that 'It's no use crying over spilled milk'? Isn't this the same concept?"

Bulma was still glowering. Vegeta sighed and tried again.

"If it means so much to you I'll apologize."

          It was Bulma's turn to be surprised. Apologize? Vegeta? All she could do was give him a blank stare. Vegeta chuckled.

          "I'm sorry. There. Does that make it better?" He grinned at her, and then turned around and walked back toward Capsule Corp. Bulma just stood there, dumfounded. Vegeta had just apologized to her. What the hell was going on? She started to feel a little uncomfortable.

          Without turning around, Vegeta suddenly called, "But that doesn't get you off the hook woman! I'm still going to punish you for your impudence earlier, so don't let your guard down!"

          Bulma sighed in relief. Still the same old Vegeta. She slid back into her comfort zone.

                                                ****

          Vegeta hadn't been sure what he was going to do when he slipped out of that tree. But still, that had gone rather well. He laughed to himself. That woman was insane! All that fuss over such a little thing as coffee. He shook his head.

          Earthlings…

                                                ****

          Bulma went into the kitchen, it was safe now, and Vegeta was back in his gravity machine. She didn't know why she had gotten so upset. It was probably because it was Vegeta that had done it to her; she didn't want him getting the best of her. It was a constant struggle that she tried her best to stay on top of. Whatever. She sighed and poured herself some coffee.

                                                ****

            Hey! What did you guys think? Please let me know! In the meantime, while your are all enjoying this and reviewing (like I KNOW you will!), I'm going to be busy on the next chapter. Oky-days?

                                                       Love,

                                                ~Bulma Chan~ 


	3. Nothing to fear...

        Wow you guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy what with school starting and all. I got accepted into honors lit, and I had to read two novels that I would have read over the summer if I had known I would be in honors lit before school was out. I'll probably be updating my fics infrequently, and I apologize. But don't despair loyal fans! I will definitely finish these fics, come hell or high water!

                                                                   ~Bulma Chan~

                                                                    *****

"Why the heck can't I get a good cup of coffee today?!" Bulma moaned to herself as she poured what remained of her earlier attempts of the caffeinated beverage down the sink. She pouted as she sat back down at the table, opening up her portfolio, which contained plans for a new machine that Bulma and her father were working on. She sighed and started to doodle on the page.

        "It's all Vegeta's fault too. If he hadn't crept up on me, I would have my latte!" Bulma was unconsciously drawing a Java Jive cup full of steamy latte on the blue prints. (An: a little obsessive isn't she?) 

        Bulma glanced down at the paper and moaned again. That Vegeta, he always ruined everything! 

        "I mean, wasn't everything fine until he and his crony decided to come to earth? We were all fine and dandy until that one day when and that cue ball landed here, trying to destroy everything?! He even brought his little shop of horrors along, and they killed Tien, Choutzu, and Yamcha!" 

        Bulma was working herself up into a fine little hysteria.

        "And don't even get me started on Namek! We would have gotten all of the dragon balls and wouldn't have had to fight Freiza weren't it for Vegeta, who was such a greedy, sneaky bastard that HE was stealing the dragon balls! And then he taunted Freiza until he transformed and killed everyone. So it's Vegeta's fault that Goku's dead now! EVERYTHING IS VEGETA'S FAULT!!!"

        Mrs. Briefs walked into the kitchen just in time to witness Bulma's crescendoing finale.

        "Bulma dear, why are you screaming about Vegeta? Who are you talking too?"

        Bulma started from her speil and blushed when she saw her mother in the doorway.

        "Er… Nothing… No one…"

        Bulma's mother cocked an eyebrow. 

        "You where saying some mean things darling, what did Vegeta do to deserve that?"

        Bulma stood up and approached her mother. Drawing herself up in self-righteous indignation she said, dramatically,

        "He… Spilled… My… Latte." She eyed her mother, expecting a shocked reaction.

        Bulma's mother raised one eyebrow.

        "That's it? He spilled your latte?"

        Bulma bristled.

        "That's it?! What do you mean that's it!!! Do you have any Idea how long I've been looking for a good cup of coffee today?!"

        Bulma's mother rolled her eyes.

        "Bulma dear.. It's just coffee!"

        Bulma's eyes widened.

        "Just coffee? JUST coffee?!"

        Mrs. Briefs looked at her daughter strangely.

        "Bulma…. Is there something wrong with you? Coffee is not that important dear. Why are you so upset?"

        Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She sighed and slumped down in a chair.

        "I know. I know I'm being silly. It's just…." She didn't finish. Mrs. Briefs looked at her, concerned.

        "It's just what sweetie?"

        Bulma looked up at her mother, a sheepish expression on her face.

        "You'll think it's silly." Bulma's mother smiled at this.

        "Try me. You'd be surprised."

        Bulma took a deep breath.

        "It's not about the coffee. It's about Vegeta." Bulma's mother grinned.

        "Now it gets interesting! So, do you have a crush on Vegeta? Is that the problem?"

        Bulma turned red in embarrassment.

        "No! It's not that! It's just that I'm afraid of him!"

        Mrs. Briefs frowned.

        "Afraid? Of what? Why?"

        Bulma frowned too. She looked at the table.

        "I don't know why. He scares me, and that's all I know. But I hate it! I don't like being frightened of him! I know he hasn't done anything to me, but I am afraid and I don't like it. But there's more to it than that."

        "What?"

        "The only thing that makes me feel safe around him is winning the battle of wits. That's why I egg him on so much. It makes me feel like I'm the one in control. When I'm in control, there's no room for fear."

        Bulma's mother let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair.

        "Well, Bulma. I think your trying to prove something with Vegeta. It's not going to work. Haven't you considered that arguing would just make him angry? And losing an argument might make him angry enough to do something unpleasant? He wouldn't hurt us physically I'm sure; Goku wouldn't let him. But It's still a dangerous game, and Vegeta isn't about to give up his own control. It's not a battle of wits, it's a battle of wills, and I fear for you. No more games, Bulma."

        Mrs. Briefs reclined further in her chair.

        "I knew there was more to your bickering this morning. And that's why you were so upset about the coffee incident…"

        Bulma nodded. But then she gave her mother a rather fiendish grin.

        "But I'm not stopping! I have to win the games! Vegeta won't respect me if I lose!"

        "You want his respect? Why?"

        "Well, wouldn't he be less likely to harm me if he respects me? I have to go now mom. My lab is calling my name!" With a wink and a grin, Bulma jumped from her chair and galumphed off to her lab.

        Mrs. Briefs was left in the kitchen, watching her strange daughter with a look of disbelief. She shook her head.

        "I sometimes wonder how on earth she can be related to her father and myself…"


End file.
